


Cat Up a Tr33

by arjache



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Blood, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arjache/pseuds/arjache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art gift for Ladystuck. Terezi and Nepeta have adventures in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Up a Tr33

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/gifts).



> In response to the prompt: "Terezi and Nepeta having fun in the woods -- my headcanon is that they lived in the same forest and met in person rather than over the internet. This can be before or after Terezi's blinding, whichever is easier for you. Anything from gen friendship to playful flirting to awkward first time adolescent attempts at sex would be equally welcome. I just want to see them being dangerous, adorable dorks together. (Roleplaying is always a plus. Yes, even during sex -- see above in re: awkward and adorkable.)"

_[(Click here for high resolution version.)](http://deeness.net/draw/ao3/20140108-ladystuck-pinchhit-terezi-nepeta-fluff-hires.png) _


End file.
